The Four Pointed Star
by AwesomeFandomTrash
Summary: Sora goes missing. Ventus, Roxas, and Vanitas have bodies. Xion is dead. Their group is shattered, but can they make it?


Hi! I had this crazy idea for a while! I was spurred by the new trailer to finally hunker down and write this. Please enjoy the story! SOME OF THE CHARACTERS MIGHT BE OOC BUT THERE IS A REASON FOR THAT AND IT IS EXPLAINED!

* * *

It had been one whole week. The newly dubbed Master Riku leaned against the window and stared at the unique sky. He heard Kairi and Lea getting yelled at in the kitchen by Donald, he heard Goofy telling Donald to calm down, and he heard the quiet whisperings of Mickey and Yen Sid.

However, none of this mattered to Riku.

Sora had left for the Dream Worlds a week ago and had not come back. He promised it would be a short day trip to visit his friends but it had extended much longer. To say Riku was worried for his friend would be an understatement. Riku felt like he had to protect Sora after he say Sora crying when they were little over the death of a sickly bird. He broke that promise once but would never do it again.

It physically hurt Riku to harm Kairi and Sora when he was tricked by Maleficent. It hurt so bad but he did it anyway. After Sora showed him how ridiculously stupid he was being, Riku promised himself to always protect Kairi and Sora to the death.

A horrendous but familiar stench brought Riku out of his musings. The smell of darkness and blood. It was such a heavy musty smell with the acidic smell of blood mixed in. The smell made Riku gag as he looked to the source, a dark portal where four people tumbled out of. Riku barely had to look for a second before recognizing the brown spiky hair belonging to his missing friend.

Riku sprinted down the stairs yelling Sora's name which caught the attention of those who also resided in the tower. Riku threw the doors open and slid towards the group that came out of the portal. However, he could barely make it towards them before a keyblade was pointed at his face.

Riku took in the looks of the group. A heavily injured Sora who was being held by a sobbing Roxas, a Roxas-look-a-like who tried to protect Roxas and Sora but couldn't hold his keyblade with a broken arm, and a Sora-look-a-like who could barely stand with his extensive injuries. None of the group had a piece of skin that wasn't cut or bruised.

"Get away from us," The Sora-look-a-like said menacingly with narrowed golden eyes. By this time, the rest of the tower's inhabitants had arrived at the scene.

"Vanitas? Ventus?" Mickey asked at the same time Lea yelled out, "Roxas?"

Vanitas swayed slightly before regaining his balance, Ventus tried to move to help but Vanitas shook his head. Ventus looked over the group critically before glancing at Roxas and Sora.

"Vanitas, they could help us! Put your keyblade down!" Ventus begged with a shaky voice.

"No one is touching any of you again! Not after...not after what happened. I can't repeat my mistake again," Vanitas declared while lowering his head.

"Move aside, child of darkness. We must get to young Sora," Yen Sid stated matter of factly. However, this seemed to enrage Vanitas as he started shaking with anger.

"It's always Sora, isn't it?" The one who spoke was not Vanitas, but Ventus. "All of you have put that poor child through more than any one person can handle. SORA HAD TO STAB HIMSELF TO SAVE HIS FRIEND! SORA HAD TO GIVE UP AN ENTIRE YEAR OF HIS LIFE THANKS TO THE ORGANIZATION AND ANSEM! ANSEM MADE ROXAS KILL HIMSELF FOR SORA! SORA NOR ROXAS HAVE NEVER STOPPED. THEY CONTINUED ON WITH WHAT THEY WERE TOLD FROM THEIR SUPERIORS WHO TREAT THEM LIKE SHIT!"

Ventus panted from his outburst before glaring at Mickey when he spoke, "We just want to help, Ven. Let us come through and help you. All of you."

"Don't separate us, please. I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't mean to get you hurt. I didn't mean for Xion to die. Don't leave me, Sora! Please!" Roxas babbled through sobs. Ventus moved to Roxas and held him while humming. Kairi, Lea, Riku, Donald, and Goofy seemed to come alive from their shock. Ventus checked a makeshift bandage wrapping of a wound around Sora's stomach and winced. He then checked the brunette's pulse before his eyes widened. Ventus spun around with tears gathering in his eyes,

"He's dying, Vani! I don't have enough magic to save him!"

Riku came alive from that statement and stepped forward,

"I understand none of you trust us right now.. but please let us help for Sora's sake."

This seemed to calm Vanitas enough that he dropped the keyblade and nodded. Donald and Mickey ran over to Sora to start their healing. Kairi and Riku hovered nearby with Lea and Goofy watching anxiously. Yen Sid watched everyone with a critical eye, ready to step in if the situation needed him to, but he left the healing to his former apprentice and the mage as they were the best.

Blood. So, so much blood. Kairi let her tears fall harder at the sight of the once tan boy turn pale from blood loss. Even unconscious, Sora would choke up blood and convulse from the pain. It felt like hours for everyone involved, it probably was hours. No one cared enough to leave at such a critical moment though. But then, it happened. Sora coughed up blood and then his breathing went stable. Mickey breathed a sigh of relief as Donald cheered. Roxas stared wide-eyed at Sora but sobbing again.

It was hard moving them to a room in the Tower. Donald and Mickey patched up the injuries of Vanitas, Ventus, and Roxas and then helped them inside. However, Vanitas with his broken leg and Ventus with his broken arm refused to let anyone carry Sora except one of them. Even with a broken wrist, Roxas quietly picked up Sora and put him on his back while Ventus let Vanitas lean on him.

"Tonight, we let them rest. No one talks to them or visits them except Mickey. I do not trust you to not set one of them off into a rampage," Yen Sid told the group after the four injured members were out of earshot. The agreements went through the crowd before everyone dispersed to do their own thing.

Roxas laid Sora down on the large bed Yen Sid had given them before helping Vanitas into the bed. Once Vanitas was settled, Ventus and Roxas both laid down on the bed. Roxas noticed Ventus laid on the other side of Sora and Roxas while Vanitas laid on the side closest to the door. He had a ghost of a smile on his face before he closed his eyes. Roxas knew that they might not be alright but they were safe when they were together.


End file.
